So blind
by BondSlave
Summary: "Why?" I whispered. "Why do you hang around? You and Ash could've died today."Pucks heartbeat sped up under my fingers. His voice, when it came, was very soft, almost a whisper."I wouldve thought youdve figured that out by now."W/shouldve happened! R


Authors Note: I just finished reading The Iron King yesterday and am on part two of The Iron Daughter now. But after looking at the fan fiction archive for The Iron Fey series I am highly disappointed. There are so few stories, of course I suppose this book series is relatively new. I am also VERY disappointed with all of the Ash Meghan shippers here. I like Ash, I really do, but he's a jerk! He can't seem to get his head out of his butt and just follow his heart, the rules and laws be damned. So, naturally I lean more towards Puck Meghan shipping because Puck is totally okay with breaking rules and laws for love! And well over all I'm just a general Puck fan. Anway, enough ranting, on with my short little one-shot. A re-write of a scene and how I think it should have happened.

* * *

"You are _so _blind."

"Why?" I whispered. "Why do you hang around? You and Ash could've died today."

Puck's heartbeat sped up under my fingers. His voice, when it came, was very soft, almost a whisper.

"I would've thought you'd've figured that out by now."

I looked up and found our faces inches apart. Twilight had deepened the room to shadow, though the carpet of flowers glowed brighter than ever. Firelight danced within Puck's eyes as we stared at each other. Though he still wore a tiny, lopsided smile, there was no mistaking he emotion on his face.

I stopped breathing. A tiny part of me, somewhere deep inside, was rejoicing at this newest revelation, though I think, deep down, I'd always suspected. _Puck loves me, _it whispered, thrilled. _He's in love with me. I knew it. I knew I all along._

"You're kind of blind, you know?" Puck whispered, smiling to soften his words. "I wouldn't defy Oberon for just anyone. But, for you…" He leaned forward, touching his forehead o mine. "I'd come back from he dead for you."

My heart pounded. That tiny part of me wanted this. Puck had always been there: safe, reliable, protective. He was part of _my_ Court, so there was no stupid law to get in the way. Ash was gone; he had already made up his mind. Why not try with Puck?

Puck moved closer, his lips hovering an inch from mine. I could feel his warm breath against my cheek, my heart doubling in pace to match his naturally quick beat. _This is right. This is how it should be. Puck loves me, he wants me. He'd never leave me. _With the skipping of my heart I tilted my head our lips pressing together with more force than he no doubt intended. My eyes slid shut just after seeing a slightly surprised widening of his eyes. His arms tightened around me and I looped my arms around his neck, heat filling my cheeks and ears as my stomach fluttered like I was filled with hundreds and hundreds of butterflies.

This was right. This is where I belonged, wrapped in Puck's arms, held firmly against his chest. It was always supposed to be this way. He would always protect me, always love me. I felt unbelievably warm against Puck as his lips pressed back against mine, taking over my demanding kiss with perfect ease. I felt more comfortable pressed against Puck, his body heat warming me up from the inside out, than I ever had pressed against Ash who radiated nothing but cold. This was the difference between he Summer and Winter fey. Not only were we from different Courts with different laws and ways of life, but we were different on he inside to. The Winter fey were cold, hard, but Puck, my fellow Summer fey was warm, welcoming. A soft happy sound escaped me as I parted my lips, welcoming Puck's tongue into my mouth.

Our tongues danced smoothly together, growing quickly accustomed to the presence of the other alien muscle. His mouth was warm and moist and he faintly tasted of berries. It was absolutely intoxicating. I felt his arms loosen their grip and for a fleeting moment I feared he was going to pull away, tell me this was wrong, that he was just kidding, it was nothing more than a joke. But relief washed over me when his hands merely gripped the curves of my hips, his thumbs pressed against my sides. I let out a gasp and gulped in a large mouthful of air when we broke in desperate need of oxygen. We both sat there in the center of the room panting slightly, my blue eyes holding his green eyes. He smiled at me, his chest still heaving slightly. I starred for a moment before a smile spread across my face. I pressed myself against his chest, arms wrapping around his middle, ear resting against his chest, listening to the rapid beating of his fey heart.

This moment was perfect, nothing else mattered right now. Not the new Iron King, not the Iron Fey, not the war that was brewing between the Courts, nothing. This moment, this short moment was mine and mine alone. I didn't want it to end. I wanted Puck to hold me forever. I wanted to say _'I love you'_ but something inside me told me that it would be to soon. Not for him, but for me. I'd had my heart broken by the person I thought loved me and I knew rushing into something would be bad for both of us. I did love Puck, he was my best friend, the only really constant in my life, but I couldn't let those words slip, not yet. I looked up at him and smiled and squeezed him around the middle. He smiled back, gently brushing a strand of my slightly knotted blonde hair from my face. That look, the way he was looking at me. My stomach fluttered and pooled with warmth. He knew. I didn't need to say anything, he already knew. _Of course._ I told myself. He gently lifted me up and held me at arms length looking into my eyes. "I Love you." He said, and I wanted to cry. I wanted to burst into tears, and I did just that. Tears spilled down my face and a choked little happy sobbed escaped me. For a split second he looked confused, but then his face warmed and he smiled shaking his head. "You are such a cry baby." He said pulling me close and hugging me against him. He hiccupped and snuggled closer, fingers gripping at his shirt. I was, wasn't I? I cried so often, but this was the first time I really cried out of happiness. I closed my eyes and rested against him while he ran his fingers through my hair gently, ridding it of twigs, leaves and knots while soothing me. I could feel our heart beats matching patterns. Was this just become we were close together? Or, was it something more? There was still so much I didn't understand. I let out a long, happy sigh as my mind grew fuzzy, the corners growing blurred. I mumbled something against his chest as sleep began to descent upon me. I felt his chest vibrate, was he laughing at me? I heard him say something soothing above me, but I couldn't quite understand it as sleep claimed me and I knew nothing but blackness.

* * *

Authors Note: Yeah, I don't know who she ends up with if anyone or how the series ends but I don't care. Even if she ends up with Ash or if she doesn't end up with either of them, I will forever be a Puck Meghan fan. Please don't bash me for the pairing. If you don't like it, don't bother commenting. If you do, please comment, I'd love to know more people who were general Puck fans.


End file.
